1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to high altitude airship (HAA) configurations and operation. More specifically, the invention comprises new advanced thermoelectric (ATE) power technology, and new HAA configurations and methods for operation utilizing this new power technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applications and uses of HAAs are extensive and might include earth surveillance, such as for scientific and weather monitoring. Commercial applications include monitoring and controlling the ever-increasing complexities of aerial and maritime transportation and telecommunication networks. Such a scenario of HAA applications requires a substantial amount of power to operate surveillance systems, probes, sensors, telescopes, radar systems, etc. A large amount of power for the envisioned roles of HAAs requires onboard power generation or harvesting and storage systems. The propulsion and maneuverability of HAAs also requires a significant amount of power. The weight growth of HAA is limited by the long-term operation requirements and the limit on weight growth (possible lighter than air requirement). Accordingly, it can offer no room for fuel-carrying power generators which limit the operational time or otherwise increase the overall weight. The power technology for HAA maneuverability and mission-oriented applications must come, at least in part, from its surroundings, e.g. solar power.
There are a variety of known energy conversion technologies, including several for the harvesting of solar power. Conventional photovoltaic cells are used for many solar energy applications, in both commercial and private settings. Photovoltaic cells have been used for long duration airplanes, the solar-powered Pathfinder, and remotely piloted aircraft. Accordingly, solar power can be regarded as one of the power sources for airships. Additionally, the photovoltaic (PV) cell array has been widely used for satellite power sources. However, the cost, weight and photon energy coupled band-gap energy structure of high efficiency photovoltaic cells pose shortcomings for wide and unlimited applications. Another known energy conversion technology is the fuel cell, but it is a heavier, fuel-carrying power generation system. Thus, many potential solar power applications, including airships, can find photovoltaic cells and fuel cells difficult, or impossible, to use.